I Hate That I Love You So
by VegasHoney
Summary: Post TGTBTD. Sara decides to leave Grissom and Vegas, with only a CD of why on his desk. He falls apart inside desperate to find her, but never does. What happens when to bump into each other years later?
1. Heartbreak and Song

**Title: **I Hate That I Love You So

**Author: **VegasHoney

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI nor am I affiliated with CBS. If I did, don't you think I'd have Ecklie murdered?

**Summary:** Post TGTBTD. Sara decides to leave Grissom and Vegas, with only a CD of why on his desk. He falls apart inside desperate to find her, but never does. What happens when to bump into each other years later? My first fic, so be nice. Living Doll never happened here...

**Rating:** M, for future chapters.

**Pairings: **GSR, possible other later on in the story.

**Spoilers:** TGTBTD

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**Chapter 1**

"I thought I could trust you Gil... I thought that you loved me, but I guess, there's no such thing as a happy ending..."

"Sara, wait, please don't leave, I need you..."

"Then why did you spend the night at her house?!?!" shouted Sara angrily, "You could have at least called...but you never did..."

_Sara slammed her fist onto the countertop, she had just found out she was pregnant; and Grissom wasn't with her... Where was he? Her cellphone started to ring._

"_Sidle."_

"_Hi Sara, it's me..."_

"_Oh hi Cath, what is it?"_

"_The guard at the western park was murdered."_

"_You try interviewing Heather about it?" She tried to sound calm, but she couldn't when she said that woman's name._

"_Uh... yeah, um... she has an alibi..."_

"_Really? What is it?"_

"_It's Grissom..."_

"...and when you saw me with her at the hospital you looked as guilty as I've ever seen you... You rushed to her side with no doubt, until you found I was on her case..."

"Sara, Heather is just a friend, a friend who sold her life to someone because she lost her granddaughter. The only connection to her daughter she had left."

"Well, I wish I could believe that... but leaving me to find everyone in the lab saying that she 'rattles you,' how beautiful she is, and how you two are good together... I just can't forgive you for that..."

"But Sara, I love you and only you... I'd never hurt you on purpose..."

"I wish I could believe that too... but I've endured years of hurt from you, I just can't do it..."

"Please... Sara don't go..."

"I'm sorry… if only you called earlier…. I'm leaving, going back to my apartment. Take good care of Bruno…"

"Sara… I promise I'll never hurt you again." Sara was holding back tears now, but she had to do what was best for her.

"Gris, I can't take any empty promises, my father made to many of them…. I'm sorry. I'll always love you…" She put her hand on the doorknob, suitcase in hand.

"Sara… please…. I need you….."

"I'm sorry, but I have to do what's best for me…." She turned the knob and left through the door; leaving Grissom with Bruno giving him the 'when will she be back look.'

"I don't know if she'll ever be back boy…." Bruno whimpered, he was always a momma's boy, "I know, I miss her already too…"

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**The Next Day…..**

Grissom arrived late, to the team that was odd; but the weirder thing was, Sara wasn't there yet.

"Hey Griss?" asked Greg.

"Yes Greg,"

"Um… where's Sara?"

"How would I know?"

"Well, you two seem to be a lot closer now, and I thought that maybe she would tell you…." But Grissom was already gone.

Grissom went to his office and found what he feared most.

**Letter of Resignation for: Sara Sidle**

"No…" he whispered to no one, "she can't…" He picked it up to find a CD with a Post-It note on it underneath the resignation.

_Grissom,_

_Please play this._

_Sara_

He put the CD in his player not paying attention to the fact his door was still open. Rihanna featuring Ne-yo's song "I Hate That I Love You So" started to play.

_Rihanna:  
Thats how much __I love you  
Thats how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for a while? (No...)_

_  
Ne-Yo:  
You won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget(that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did_

Cath walked up the Grissom's door, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sara's resignation in his hand. He had finally driven her too far.

_  
Rihanna:__  
But I hate...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long thats wrong_

_  
Ne-Yo:  
But I hate...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you_

_  
Rihanna:  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoa...)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh...)_

_  
Ne-Yo:  
You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh_

"Hey Cath, why isn't Gris handing out assign-" But Cath cut Warrick off.

"He's finally driven Sara too far…"

_  
Rihanna:  
Said its not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain__'t right_

_  
Ne-Yo:  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah...)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so_

_  
Both:  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss wont make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

_  
Ne-Yo:  
Yeaahhh... Oohh..._

"Hey guys why is Griss listening to that music?" asked Nick.

"It sounds like something Sara'd listen to!" blurted Greg.

"Guys, shh… Grissom has finally driven Sara away from him…"

_  
Rihanna:__  
Thats how much I love you (how much as I need you)  
Thats how much as I need you (oooh...)  
Thats how much I love you (oh...)  
Thats how much as I need you_

_  
Rihanna:  
And I hate that I love you soooo  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need ya (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no...)  
And I hate that I love you so_

_Both:  
And I hate that I love you so... soo..._

The team was standing in his doorway when the song ended and Sara's voice filled the room, it was from the CD.

"Grissom, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to do you harm, but you've hurt me to much this time. I know Heather is just a friend, but you should've called so I didn't have to take it alone."

"Take what?" asked Cath.

"Shh…" replied Warrick. 

"Last night, I found out something I never expected. I-I'm pregnant." You could tell she was holding back tears. " If you called I would have understood, but having the others tell me that she rattles you… well, I couldn't take it. By the time you hear this I'll have left Vegas. Take care of Bruno and don't try to find me. I'll always love you, even though I hate that I do….."

The CD stopped, the team was shocked if they never talked about Heather then Sara still might have been here.Cath was the first to break out of the trance.

"Gil…"

"Just let me be… please…"

"Ok, come on guys let's go." She let the team away from his office and shut the door. Grissom closed the blinds and layed down on the couch. He had nothing left but his work.


	2. In Search Of Regrets

**Chapter 2: In Search of Regrets**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've got school work rolls eyes. So, the dog's name is Hank (I find that funny by the way), and Sara's last episode is this week… cries Not even they fact we get to see the GSR kiss helps me be happy…..**

**Disclaimer 2: I forgot to put this in Ch. 1, the song doesn't belong to me sadly……**

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara stared out the window of the plane; she left Vegas only 2 hours ago. The night before, she packed up and put everything in a storage facility with the help of her neighbors Mr and Mrs Brinkley and their 16 year-old son John.

"_Sara, why exactly are you moving dear?"_

"_Oh, I uh, I just need a change Mrs Brinkley"_

"_Oh, alright, but come back and visit, ok?"_

"_Um, I don't think I can, sorry"_

"_Oh well, good luck dear, do keep in touch"_

"_Of course," after all, they were the only ones she could keep in touch with._

Sara would miss them, they were like family to her; but the team was her true family. They've been with her through everything. Nick and Warrick were her older protective brothers. Catherine was a sister and mother figure. Of course, Greg was a hyperactive younger brother. Good old Brass was like the father she never knew. And Grissom...Grissom was…..what was he? Was he the man who stole her heart? The man who hurt her over and over? Tears started to well up in her eyes. She hated him, but loved him even more.

"Dear?" asked the old lady (probably in her mid-70s) next to her, "are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm alright m'am," sniffed Sara, "I just miss my friends, you see, I'm moving to Toronto and I'll just miss them all."

"I'm sure they'll visit," said the lady sympathetically while holding old a handkerchief.

"I don't think so, they don't know where I'm moving," Sara gratefully took the handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "I kinda left on short notice. I'm staying with my roommate from college until I find a place."

"That's a shame, but I know sometimes people need a fresh start, I moved from DC to Toronto when I was 28; after, I found a wonderful life, a loving husband, the best of friends, and had 3 wonderful children."

"That sounds wonderful, where's your husband now?"

"He died 2 years ago…"

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea…"

"It's alright, we both knew he'd probably go before me, he was 15 years older than me. I just with he could've seen Lilian's wedding. She certainly takes after her mother."

Sara wondered who her child would take after; Grissom or her?

"Anyway, at first my friends wondered if we'd ever go for it, anyone could tell we were made for each other. Although, neither of us would ever take the plunge."

_A lot like me and Gris,_ thought Sara.

"And their was hospital policy, he was my employer, a doctor, while I was a nurse. Then the policy changed and we finally took the plunge. We married 1 year later."

"That sounds wonderful," replied Sara with a hint of sadness. If only lab policy changed, then her and Grissom could've been together openly.

"Well, sorry about wasting your time deary."

"No, it's quite alright; all I've been doing is staring out the window." In reality she was thinking about Grissom.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"This is tearing him apart… we have to do something. Cath, you're always full of answers, help us!" Nick was clearly upset, but who wouldn't be?

"Sorry, but I'm blank here."

"I just can't believe she's gone… but I always figured he'd go for her before she went at me. " Greg sighed; nothing would ever be the same.

"You think the boss man'll be ok?" He's been in there for a while…"

"He wants to be alone War, we should let him be…"

"But Cath!!! He's crushed! He'll never be the same unless we do something!!!" Nick sounded frantic, the lab with out Griss, would be a catastrophe.

"I know, but he's my best friend! Do you think he'd want us to find her after she asked not to? Don't you think he'd respect her wishes?!?!"

"Yeah, but this'll kill him!!! Greg, call Brass, we have to track her down."

"But…"

"Too late, it's ringing."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**Across Town…**

"Hello?"

_Greg handed the phone to Nick._

"_Hey Brass, it's me, Nick"_

"Hey Nick, what's up? You sound concerned…"

"_Well, I am, what just happened with Grissom will give you a heart attack"_

Brass was now concerned, he'd known about Grissom and Sara for a while now.

_Brass was doing a routine traffic check early one day around Grissom's area. He knew it was his day off and thought maybe he'd stop by for breakfast. SO after he finished he stopped by._

"_Knock, knock!!!" he shouted as her rung the doorbell. As the door opened a few minutes later he came face the face with Grissom, clad only in his sweatpants._

"_Where's your shirt bud?"_

"_Uhm…" was all he could say before he saw Sara step in to view wearing Grissom's LVPD sweatshirt; and probably nothing but._

"_Brass?!? Uh um…hi! There's a logical explanation for this…"_

"_No worries, I've suspected; he's been too happy lately. I won't tell, as long as I get breakfast and details."_

"Well, uh what happened?"

"_Apparently, he and Sara have been together under our noses." Nick paused, he didn't hear a shocked Brass. "You knew didn't you?"_

"Uhm… maybe…"

"_Man, did he tell you?"_

"No, accidental, so what's with Grissom and Sara?"

"_Well, you know the Lady Heather thing?"_

"Yeah," he remembered telling Cath about him knowing something much juicier than Grissom and Lady Heather.

"_And how he spent the night with her?"_

"Oh, yeah, I was shocked as hell"

"_Well, Sara was really upset at that because he didn't call and left us to tell her about their history and stuff"_

"Ouch, man, that musta hit her hard."

"_It did… she resigned…"_

"What?!?"

"_She did, and all she left was a CD on his desk as an explanation."_

"What was on it?"

"_A song and a recording."_

"What did the recording say?"

"_It said she just couldn't forgive him for what he did, that by the time he heard it she'd have left Vegas and one other thing…"_

"Which is…?"

"_She's pregnant"_

If Brass was drinking something at the moment he'd have spit it out.

"WHAT?!?!"

"_Yeah, it shocked us too, can you track her down?"_

"I'll try."

"_Thanks, good luck."_

"Thanks, I'll call you if I find anything."

"_M'kay, bye."_

"Bye," Brass sighed, Grissom did one of the most stupidest things ever, but he couldn't worry about that now, he had to track down Sara.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara stood in the lobby of the airport; she had gotten off the plane no less than 20 minutes ago and was looking for Julie, her roommate back in college.

"I'd recognize that Sara Sidle frame anywhere." Sara whipped around to see a tall green-eyed red-head.

"Julie!" She encased her with a hug. "It's been so long, how are you?!"

"I'm wonderful, and you?" Sara loosened the hug and let go.

"O-oh, f-fine, I have a few regrets leaving Vegas." _Actually a lot,_ she thought, "but I'll get over it… maybe…"

"Well, to celebrate you moving here, why don't we go to a club and get drunk?"

"Uhm… not a good idea…"

"Why not?"

"Would you believe I got knocked up?"

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N 2: Please R&R!!!!! continues to cry because of Sara's last episode is today**


	3. Lost and Unfound

**Chapter 3: Lost and Unfound**

**A/N: Kk readers, I will be started a new fic, CSI: October Road Style (title needed). I've also written up to part of the 5****th**** chapter of this. I WON'T POST MORE UNTIL I GET REVIEWS. By the way, sorry for the delay, my internet was down… :( and then there was the homework flood before holidays, and one DURING holidays. And then I got caught up in downloading songs onto my iPod XD.**

**CSICCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"…_don't try to find me…"_

Sara's words rung in his head over and over. He respected her wishes, but he wasn't sure if that was what he should do. He loved her, no doubt; but when the one you love runs away do you run after her? What if she loves you but hates that fact?

"…_I'll always love you, even though I hate that I do…"_

What if… she's pregnant with your child?

"… _I'm pregnant…"_

A knock on his door brought him back to reality.

"Who is it?" Grissom groaned.

"It's me…"

"Cath, leave me alone…"

"Look, I know you don't want to talk, but you just need to hear this."

"What is it?"

"The guys and Brass are looking for Sara; they're trying to track her down…"

There was a moment of absolute silence.

"Don't let them, stop them; it's not what I want… it's not what she wants…"

In reality, he wanted it more than anything, he was desperate.

"A-alright, I'll try…"

Cath returned to the breakroom to find the guys pacing back and forth talking.

"Where would she go?" sighed Nick.

"I dunno, back to San Fran?" guessed Warrick.

"Nah, to obvious…"

"Umm… LA?" suggested Greg.

"Greggo, why would she go to LA?"

"I dunno…"

"Umm… Canada?"

"Nah…" they all sighed at once.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"So, let me get this straight. You and your boss have been having an affair-" Julie was cut off.

"Julie!!!" snapped Sara, "don't call it that! We've been together for 2 years!"

"Ok, ok; you and you boss have been in a _relationship_ for 2 years."

"Yup"

"And you're pregnant."

"Uh-huh."

"And you left because of that?"

"No, I left because he spent the night with his dominatrix friend who sold her life to someone because she lost her granddaughter. Then, that left me to listen to how everyone said they where good together and their so called 'past', and left me to take a pregnancy test alone." Sara suddenly burst into tears.

"And now," she sniffed, "these damn hormones keep making me cry!!!"

"It'll be ok honey; you won't go through this alone. I'll stand by you."

"T-thanks, you're a good friend."

"Your welcome, anything else I should know?"

"Yeah, n-never and I mean never, call me honey… it's what he used to call me…"

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Guys…" all of them ignored Cath.

"How about Miami?" asked Warrick, recalling the time he and Cath traveled there for a case.

"Nah, I don't think so?"

"Guys!!!" she shouted, Cath was still ignored. Greg asked,

"How about Cincinnati?"

"Cinca- what?"

"Never mind…" sighed Greg.

"GUYS!!!" screamed Cath, you could tell she was PO'ed.

"Uh….. yeah?" She sighed.

"You have to stop this, you can't look for her."

"Why not?" demanded Nick.

"Grissom doesn't want this…"

"How'd you know?"

"His exact words were 'it's not what I want, it's not what she wants.'"

"But…"

"Nick, he told me to stop this, he doesn't want it…"

He doesn't know if he does!!! He loves her-" argued Nick, but he was cut off.

"Exactly, he loves her and respects her wishes, end of story. Now call Brass and tell him the search's off."

"But-" Cath gave him the death glare; the one that said _Do it, you're life depends on it._

"Fine…" Nick got out his cell and dialed up Brass.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Brass…" sighed Nicky sadly.

"_Sup Nicky? You sound down…"_

"Well… I am… we have to abort…"

"_What? Why?"_

"Gris' orders…"

"_How'd he find out?"_

"Cath…"

"_Oooh… bittersweet betrayal…"_

"Yeah, but it may actually be better for Grissom…"

"_Maybe… you think he'll ever be the same again?"_

"I dunno… I really don't know…"

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"You know how long you've been pregnant?"

"I dunno, at least a month."

They were sitting on the couch in Julie's condo watching one of her favorite movies, The Notebook.

"Pass me the popcorn…"

"Course… hey, don't you wish you could have a fairytale romance like this Sar?"

"Call me a pessimist, but nothing like this could happen in real life… only in television, books, and movies is it possible."

"You sure?"

"Yes, absolutely possible."

"What about you and Grissom?"

Sara was silent.

"Don't ever mention that name again…"

"Sorry, I just…"

"Just don't ok? I want to forget him…"

"Alright…"

"Let's just watch the movie…"

"M'kay…"

Sara couldn't concentrate for the rest of the movie; there was only on thing she could think about, Grissom."

"_Since when have you been interested in beauty?"_

"_Since I met you."_

----------

"_Pin me down…"_

_----------_

"… _at least have enough time to say goodbye to the people I love…"_

"_I'm not ready to say goodbye…"_

_----------_

"_Well, I'm pretty sure I don't make you sad."_

"_No, you make me happy."_

_----------_

"_I'm pretty good at mouth to mouth."_

_----------_

"_Would you come tape me up?"_

"_I love my job."_

_----------_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Intimately"_

_----------_

"_I don't even have to turn around… Sara Sidle."_

"Sara…"

No response.

"Sara….."

Still no response.

"SARA!!!"

"Huh?" she asked, snapping out of her trance.

"The movie's over…"

"Oh, uh… sorry, I zoned out…"

"It's ok, but what exactly are you going to do? Ya can't sit in my condo doing nothing forever." Sara shrugged.

"I dunno, I want to go back to grad school and start over. Get a degree in Literature or something like that."

"Anything else?"

"I've kinda considered teaching, and I wanna change my name too…"

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N 2: I've never actually watched The Notebook….**


	4. You've Got Mail

**Chapter 4: You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter isn't really in my notebook, but I felt I just had to type this after listening to this one song on iPod that haven't listened to in like, a week. I know, not long, but I've only had this iPod since X-Mas. So if later chapters don't make a connection with this one, I'm sorry. **

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY 33333**

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**1 Year and 3 Months later, August.**

8-month old Jocelynn McKenzie Sidle took in her surroundings; she was in Vegas alright, where neon lights line the strip and where crime never rests. She looked out the window of the Mirage. About 2 months ago Julie had suggested that all 3 of them could go to Vegas to get away from work and everything. It took Julie hours on end of persuasion to finally get Sara to come.

"So, happy you came?" asked Julie, sitting on one of the beds. Sara was typing on her laptop and didn't look up.

"Well, we haven't done anything yet, so not exactly."

"But we're away from work, how could you not be?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm still doing work while I'm here." Julie got up and walked over to Sara.

"What exactly are you doing anyways?" Sara quickly closed her laptop.

"None of your business my nosy friend." Julie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go to the casino. Wanna come?" she asked sarcastically, knowing she'd refuse.

"Of course not, but I'll meet you for lunch later, ok?" Julie nodded,

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" Sara shrugged.

"You'll find out later…"

"Uh… ok, you're the one who knows this city." Julie grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Sara sighed and reopened her laptop. She clicked the little send button and closed it again. Then, she got up and walked over to Jocelynn lying in her travel crib and picked her up.

"Let's just hope daddy gets my message and does what it says…"

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom was getting ready to go home and get a few hours of sleep when he received a new email. He walked over and looked at the email address. first thing that came to mind was it was her. She had brown eyes, her initials were SS; why not? He sat back down and clicked it. He missed her, no denying that; but did she miss him? His eyes scanned the email.

_Grissom,_

_Please do what I say. Listen to the radio station that I used to listen to when I was still here. I'm certain you remember it, if not it's 94.5; please listen to it tomorrow at 7pm. Wondering how I arranged it? Listen to the radio to find out and receive my message. I can't say this in person of write this down, so this is how I have to tell you. _

_-SS_

He sighed, could he just follow the words she wrote? He need more time to think. All the feelings left behind by her leaving and his mistake still lingered; and he doubted they'd just disappear with this. In fact, all the wounds would probably just be reopened. He just needed time to think. He shut down his computer, grabbed his keys and drove home.

-----

When he opened the door of the townhouse he was greeted by Bruno. He rubbed his head, kicked off his shoes, put he keys in the table and then plopped onto the couch. What to do, what to do? He wanted to know what she had to say, well more like a need. They needed each other in a way, but without each other; would they be better off? He shook that thought out of his mind and tried to get some sleep. About 10 minutes later he drifted into a deep sleep and off into the dream world…

_They were in a forest, and a big on at that. He was chasing after her playfully, but every time he got close enough to kiss her she slipped away from him and ran away again. He knew it was all in a romantic gesture, but he started to get tired of this monotonous routine. Soon, he lost sight of her, he couldn't find her; it was like she just disappeared. _

"_Sara!!!" he shouted, but got no response. Soon, he came to a clearing with a river. Still no sign of her, but something drew him to it and she just appeared on the other side. He shouted for her to come over, but she ignored him and turned away. He couldn't figure out what she was doing… until it was too late… She had dropped into the rushing river and was swept away forever…_

Grissom woke up in a sweaty panic. He rarely had dreams and when he did they were never like this, usually they were calm, but never ever like what he just experienced. He still wondered, should he listen to the radio or not?

It was only 11 am; he decided that he should get some more sleep…

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Julie got back around 11:30 to find Sara playing with Jocelynn.

"Hey, ready to go?" asked Julie.

"Oh yeah, let me just get everything." Sara grabbed her purse and Jocelynn's baby bag. She then careful picked Jocelynn up and put her in her stroller. "Ok, ready."

"M'kay, so were we going anyways?"

"Well, I was thinking The Grill; it's out by Lake Mead. They have some really good seafood and vegetarian dishes."

"Ok, let's go then." The three of them headed out the door and towards the elevator and as Sara pushed the down button Julie asked another question;

"Uh Sar, what'll happen if we run into Grissom?" Sara's head jerked the mention of his name, she hadn't thought much of running into him, the room was under Julie's name so if he looked into the hotel he won't find her; but actually running into him on the streets?

"Uh… well… we'll just have to leave it at seeing him; no interaction of any kind." This wasn't necessarily true, because she already sent him an email.

"And if he approaches us, we………" Sara bit her lip.

"I'm not exactly sure…"

"You think you'll tell any of your friends you're here?"

"Nah," Sara paused, "I'm not sure that they'd keep their mouths shut. Especially Cath, she'd tell in a moments notice."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. It was relatively full so they had to squeeze, but once they were in she caught sight of someone she hadn't seen for years.

"Oh god," she whispered. She had seen Cath; probably here for business due to the fact she inherited Sam Braun's fortune, but none the less. She couldn't let her see her. So she nudged Julie in a rib.

"Ouch," she grunted through gritted teeth, "what was that for?"

"One of my… uh…" she paused, what exactly would she call them all? Friends? The Team? "Cath's in this elevator, I have to make sure she doesn't see me."

"Well, uh, maybe she won't recognize you?" Sara looked at her was a _yeah right_ look. "Ok, ok, umm… maybe oh shit…" Julie looked at her helplessly. Sara sighed.

"Take Jocelynn, I'm gonna inch away from her as far as possible." Sara carefully let Julie take hold of the stroller and inched to the back of the elevator, out of Cath's sight. Jocelynn was happily shaking a rattle not noticing that her mommy had moved away when the elevator came to an abrupt stop. At the stop Jocelynn dropped her rattle and started to cry. Most people ignored it, but some heads turned to a crying Jocelynn and Julie trying to calm her down.

"Its ok sweetie," cooed Julie, "I'll find your rattle." She looked around on the ground but couldn't find it. Then, she got a tap on your shoulder.

"Excuse me," she asked, "but is this what you're looking for?" Julie looked up to see Cath holding out a rattle.

"Oh yes, thank you." As Cath handed her back the rattle they both turned to Jocelynn.

"Awww," sighed Cath, "your daughter's adorable…" Cath notice there was actually something familiar about the baby, but thought nothing of it.

"Thanks, but she's not my daughter. I'm watching her for my friend. We're gonna meet her at the Grill for lunch."

"Oh really? That's a nice place. Well, nice talking to you."

The elevator came to an abrupt stop and people, including Cath, filtered out.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N 2: I know, I spelled Jocelynn wrong, but I like it better with 2 N's. And, from March 17-April 5 I'll be in China, so, limited updates in March / **


End file.
